This application claims priority to Japanese Patent Applications Nos. 2011-064563, filed Mar. 23, 2011 and 2011-064564, filed Mar. 23, 2011, the entireties of which are incorporated by reference herein.
1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus which performs a sheet feeding operation.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a printing apparatus which transports a sheet to a printing head by a transport roller to perform printing is known. For example, the printing apparatus is provided with a path (also referred to as a transport path) from a sheet accommodating unit in which sheets are accommodated, via the lower portion of the printing head, to a sheet discharge port; and the transport roller is disposed on the transport path. The sheet set in the sheet accommodating unit is taken out by a separation roller, the sheet is transported downstream in the transport direction by a predetermined distance and transferred to the transport roller (such an operation is referred to as a sheet feeding operation).
When the sheet feeding operation is not appropriately performed, there is a case of performing the sheet feeding operation by driving an internal roller again (hereinafter, repetition of the sheet feeding operation is referred to as a sheet re-feeding operation or a retry operation). In the sheet feeding operation, an amount of transport for transporting the sheet by a predetermined distance is set in each roller. However, when the roller slides with respect to the sheet, the amount of transport is thereby reduced, and the predetermined amount of transport cannot be achieved. For this reason, to prevent failure of the sheet feeding operation, sheet re-feeding may be performed in which each roller is driven again to increase the amount of transport to transport the same sheet the predetermined distance, thereby completing the sheet feeding operation (for example, see JP-A-2005-74766).
By transporting the sheet by the predetermined distance using the sheet re-feeding operation, it is possible to accurately complete the sheet feeding operation, but an unnecessary sheet may be fed. For example, using the sheet re-feeding operation, the rotation of the separation roller is restarted, a sheet other than the feeding target sheet comes in contact with the separation roller, and the sheet may be fed.